Tres generaciones juntas leen la saga de Harry Potter
by avril1930potter
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione después de 21 años que acabo la guerra deciden cambiar el futuro mandando los libros de Harry Potter al tiempo de los merodeadores pero algo sale mal por culpa de sus hijos que acabaron viajaron al pasado. ¿Podrán regresar a su tiempo? ¿Lograran cambiar el futuro?
1. Capítulo 1

_**VIAJE AL PASADO **_

**2018 **

En la casa de los Potter toda la tercera generación estaba reunida a fuera del estudio de Harry Potter esperando a sus padres que estaban en el estudio.

- No logro escuchar nada - dijo Albus pegando la oreja en la puerta del estudio  
- yo tan poco - Scorpius en la misma posición que Albus  
-que asen ahí? - dijo Rose  
- tratando escuchar lo que dicen - respondió Albus apartándose de la puerta igual Scorpius

Al otro la do del pasillo...

- sabes que estarán haciendo nuestros padres canuto? - pregunto James S.

- no lose cornamenta - contesto Fred II  
- ya me estoy preocupando - dijo Louis  
-si llevan encerrados en el despacho una semana - dijo Kat (Katelyn) - pero lo averiguare  
- cómo? si ya intentamos con magia - Dominique

- observa - dijo Kat sacando un pasador del bolsillo  
- con un pasador? - dijo Victorie con tono de burla  
- si, algún problema - Kat  
- no, solo es que me sorprende que uses ese método - Victorie

- bueno tienes algo mejor - Kat  
- dejen de pelear - Ted  
- dile a ella - dijeron ambas señalándose  
- ya cállense - casi grito Roxane cansada, dirigiéndose a sus primas que no tomaron ese comentario muy agradable  
- Victorie aunque seas mi prima y mejor amiga deja Kat averiguar que pasa con nuestros padres - Molly  
- si Victorie - Lucy  
- gracias primas - Kat

- wow - dijo sorprendido Frank - esto sí que es raro, tu siempre apoyas a Victorie y ahora no - Frank N. refiriéndose a Molly

- igual que Lucy este de acuerdo con Molly -Alice A.  
- pero es divertido que pelen y que ustedes critiquen no crees Lorcan? - Lysander  
- si Lysander - Lorcan  
- mira Hugo-Lily L. señalando la puerta que se estaba abriendo  
- que pasa Lily? oooh - dijo Hugo - miren todos  
- qué? - dijeron todos que voltearon a ver a Lily y a Hugo  
- la puerta - Lily y Hugo con tono frustrado  
todos miraron la puerta, Albus se acerco y vio todos sus padres que se dirigían a la puerta, se alejo para dejar pasar.  
- Que hacen? - Pregunto Ginny  
- nada - toda la tercera generación  
- y que estaban haciendo? - Albus  
- pues estábamos tratando de cambiar este futuro - Harry  
- QUEEE?- grito la tercera generación sorprendidos pero emocionados  
- que es eso? - Lily entrando a la habitación viendo un remolino amarillo  
- Lily nooooo - dijo Hermione  
El remolino absorbió a Lily pero Ginny la tomo del pie así absorbiéndola  
- Ginny! - Harry trato de que no se la llevara pero a el también lo absorbió  
- papá! - grito James S. igual trato pero se lo llevo  
- James! - Fred II, trato y fracaso así hasta que todos fueron tomados por el remolino.

Todo daba vueltas aunque para la tercera generación no había problema pero de pronto se estrellaron con el suelo de pasto todos se quejaban como "QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA", "ME LASTIMAS" luego de las queja-gritos vieron su alrededor se dieron cuenta que estaban en...

- estamos en Hogwarts?- pregunto Ron

- parece que si -respondió Carol (Caroline)

Estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts cerca del lago negro

- por que estamos aquí? - pregunto Lily

- bueno por que... - iba contestar Angelina pero George la interrumpió corriendo buscando algo haciendo que todos lo vean raro

- que buscas papá? - dijo Roxanne

- los libros - contesto

Esa respuesta altero a los adultos poniéndose a buscar en cambio a la 3G... (N/A: asi lo voy abreviar)

- los libros? - pregunto la 3G

Ningún adulto les hizo caso

- ahí están! - exclamo Percy señalando a 7 libros y una carta esparcidos, corrió hacia ellos, agarro un libro lo abrió leyó la primera pagina - funciono! - luego recogió los libros y la carta.

Mientras al otro lado del lago estaban dos personas abrazadas una chica castaña de cabello ondulado de ojos azules piel apiñonada llamada Karen de 17 años y un chico de cabello largo hasta los hombros de color negro y grasiento, flacucho, de piel blanca llamado Severus igual de 17 años.

- Sev creo que ya es hora de decirles a todos - pronuncio Karen

- mejor no - Sev

- por qué no?- Karen

- porque... - fijo su vista al otro lado del lago, vio a la 2G y 3G obviamente no lo sabía - quiénes son? - señalándoles, Karen lo miro confundida hasta que vio donde señalaba

- no se pero vamos - dijo parándose

- QUEEE? - no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya estaba en camino hacia ellos

Llegaron donde estaban ellos - hola - saludo Karen, todos se sobresaltaron nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada pero más se sorprendieron Carol y Draco (por Severus)

- hola - contestaron

- quienes son? - pregunto Karen por que Severus parece que le comieron la lengua

comenzó a hablar Draco - a... somos… - pero lo interrumpe una pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas

- ayúdenme me persigue Potter – grito desesperadamente eso sorprendió a los Potter

- Lily sabes que te quiero verdad? - Lily asiente, ese nombre puso a los Potter más blancos que Severus porque ven a su mamá/abuela muerta - pero ya me tienes harta ya dile que si y se acabo - dijo Karen con tono desesperado

- KAREN! - dijo Severus

- que! es la verdad! - se defendió Karen cuando un azabache de ojos avellana se acerco gritando "Lily" ,la mencionada le preocupo la llagada de ese chico.

- Lily porque – no termino la frase dado a que fijo su mirada a las dos generaciones

- por que? que! Potter—dijo la pelirroja frustrada por el chico o eso parece

- quienes son? – pregunto el azabache señalándoles

Lily lo vio confundida después poso la mirada a las generaciones sorprendida miro a Severus y a Karen que negaron con la cabeza diciendo "no lo sabemos"

- será mejor que los llevemos con Dumbledore – dijo Lily con seriedad en la voz, los demás asintieron

Todos caminaron por los terrenos hacia la oficina del director aunque un poco apartados, unos hablaban sobre lo que está pasando, otros jugaban (James y compañía) durante el trayecto. Cuando llegaron Severus dijo la contraseña, subieron por las escaleras, tocaron la puerta y entraron en cuando escucharon "pase". El profesor Dumbledore escriba en pergaminos en cuando pasaron.

— Profesor encontramos estas personas cerca del lago – dijo Karen el profesor observo a las generaciones y percato que son iguales a algunos alumnos, mando a llamar a la profesora McGonagall.

- Minerva puedes llevar a Potter y sus amigos a sus salas comunes por favor – dijo con voz serena

- si Albus, niños acompáñenme—dijo a los "niños" Potter, Snape, Evans y Smith que la siguieron a sus salas comunes. Después de que se fueron el Dumby miro a la 2G y 3G.

- se podría saber quiénes son? –

- quien tiene la carta? – pregunto Luna

- yo – dijo Bill, que camino hacia el profesor – tenga – se la entrego, Dumby la abrió y leyó en voz alta

**_Querido Profesor Dumbledore_**

**_Le enviamos estos libros del futuro, siendo más específicos el año 2018, aunque no lo crea, bueno los enviamos como hemos dicho, para evitar muertes como la suya, los Merodeadores, Lily, Karen entre otras que dejaron un hueco en esta época por causa de Voldemort pero no se preocupe aquí ya no existen._**

**_Queremos que lea los libros en la _**_**Sala de Menesteres con las siguientes personas:**_

**_James Potter_**

**_Sirius Black_**

**_Lily Evans _**

**_Remus Lupin_**

**_Severus Snape_******

**_Karen Smith _**

**_Minerva McGonagall _**

**_Molly Prewett_**

**_Arthur Weasley _**

**_Esperamos que nos crea._**

**_Atte. La 2º Generación _**

El profesor término de leer, miro a todos los presentes…

- entonces son la segunda generación? –

- si profesor, también la tercera – contesto Charlie apuntando a la 3G

- y los libros? – pregunto

- aquí están profesor – contesto Fleur

- está bien… vayan a la Sala de Menesteres y yo llamare a los otros – todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la Sala de Menesteres

Mientras en la sala común de los leones…

- quienes serán esas personas – pregunto Lily

- no sé, pero 3 se parecían a ti – dijo Karen refiriéndose a James

- y algunos se parecían a los hijos de Molly – dijo James

- si – afirmaron las dos (Lily y Karen) en eso llega la profesora McGonagall

- señores Potter, Black, Lupin y señoritas Evans y Smith vengan conmigo – dijo con severidad, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta los 5 alumnos la siguieron

- y ahora que! — dijo Sirius caminando pero se dio cuenta que Severus estaba afuera de la sala común esperándolos - que hace el aquí! - grito, Severus solo rodo los ojos.

- silencio - dijo la McGonagall caminando hacia la Sala de Menesteres.

Severus camino tras ellos igual que Karen._ S_in que se dieran cuenta le tomo la mano.


	2. Primer Libro - El Niño Que Vivió

_**Primer Libro - El Niño Que Vivió**___

Cuando llegaron a la Sala de Menesteres se soltaron aunque Karen no quería, todos entraron, encontrándose con el Director Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley y Molly Weasley sentados en sillones de color azul rey frente a una chimenea de mármol blanco

- profesor los he traído como usted me lo ha pedido — dijo Minnie con su típica voz de severidad aunque un poco más suave

- gracias Minerva — dijo el profesor — siéntense chicos — les dijo a los 6 alumnos extendiendo donde estaban los pequeños sillones, quedad del siguiente orden: Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Karen y Severus.

- oye Karen porque te sientas cerca de Quejicus? — pregunto Sirius con tono de enojo

- porque quiero Black — desafiando a Sirius dejándolo con los ojos como platos

- que te está pasando? — pregunto Remus

- a mí no me pasa nada — contesto sonriendo asustado a los 3 merodeadores, Karen vio a Severus que estaba con la mirada en cualquier lado de la habitación, Dumbledore se dio cuenta que esta discusión no iba por buen camino así que…

- jóvenes la razón por la que están aquí es que las personas que vieron en el lago son del futuro — dijo dejando perplejos a todos incluso a McGonagall— y se dirán que es imposible, tal vez en este tiempo pero del año de donde viene no. Bueno… les presento a la 2G y 3G — asi pasaron las generaciones a la sala mostrando azabaches, pelirrojos y rubios

- hola somos la 2G y 3G como dijo el profesor — dijo Bill

- Bill? — pregunto la Sra. Weasley

- hola mamá — dijo Bill

- ok… el motivo porque estamos aquí es para cambiar el futuro por medio de unos libros pero por accidente terminamos viajando aquí — dijo Fleur

- ¿por qué quieren cambiar el futuro? — pregunto Lily

- eso lo descubrirán mediante que leamos los libros — dijo Hermione

- ¿y cuáles son sus nombres? — pregunto Remus

- somos Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Carol, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Angelina, Percy, Draco, Teddy, Victorie, Katelyn, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy,Locan, Lysander, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Frank, Alice, Lily, Hugo, James, Fred y Roxanne — dijo Angelina señalando a cada uno

- no dirán sus apellidos? — argumento Arthur

- no, preferimos que los adivinen igual que de quien nos casamos y cuáles son nuestros hijos — contesto Teddy

- si están de acuerdo comenzamos con la lectura — dijo Dumbledore, todos asintieron y se sentaron en los sillones — quien empieza?

- yo profesor — dijo McGonagall tomando el libro — el primer libro se titula: **Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal**

- trata sobre ti — dijo Sirius apuntando a Harry

- como estas tan seguro? — pregunto divertido y emocionado de ver de nuevo a su padrino

- porque eres el único Harry aquí y porque te pareces a Cornamenta — comento seguro

- ok puede continuar profesora — dijo Harry mirando a su antigua profesora

El primer capítulo es:** El Niño Que Vivio**

**El señor y la señora Dursley**

- Que tiene que ver mi hermana y la morsa de su marido contigo? — pregunto Lily aunque eso le dio risa a todos (incluso Severus) cuando las risas cesaron, Harry solo levanto los hombros

**El señor y la señora Dursley que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

- que son taradros? — preguntaron los magos que no saben nada de sobre los muggles como se habrán dado cuenta

- son taladros y es un herramienta muggle para hacer agujeros —argumentaron Hermione y Lily (para diferenciar a Lily de Lily luna será Lilu, espero que se entienda) que se sorprendieron porque hablaron al mismo tiempo

- oh — dijeron los que preguntaron, así continuando con la lectura

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

- morsa — dijo Kat que provoco risas de todos, cuando se callaron continuo la profesora

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

- chismosa — gruño la Sra. Weasley, cuando iban a seguir leyendo Karen y Carol se comenzó a reír, todos las miraron raro

- ¿por qué se ríen? - pregunto Charlie

- es que… me imagine… un jirafa… besando a… una morsa…— contesto Karen entre risas

- yo… igual… - la secundo Carol entra risas, y con eso todos se comenzaron a reír pero por la mirada de McGonagall se callaron, haciendo sonreír a la Minnie

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

Todos vieron intrigados al libro.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley**

Con eso James se paró, comenzó a bailar y cantaba "me case con Lily", ella solo se cubría la cara con las manos y Harry los veía divertidos, la pelirroja se hartó, se paró, agarro la cabeza de Potter y lo beso para se callara , cundo se separaron James estaba con la cara de bobo

- Evans ya lo dejaste más tonto — le dijo Sirius

- cállate Black — dijo Lily, que miro a la Minnie siguera leyendo

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

Lily se puso triste ante esas palabras

**Porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

- oye — grito James mirando al libro

**Eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

- afortunadamente — dijeron los Potter (Lily, James, Harry, Lilu, Albus S. Y James S.)

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

A james se le formo una risa malvada "nos verán ahí" pensó

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

- Ni el nuestro con el de ustedes — dijeron Lily y James mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al libro

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

Todos gruñeron

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

Todos se miraron confundidos

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

- malcriado — dijeron las mujeres

**«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

- y aun lo apoya — dijo Molly

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

Vieron el libro muy intrigados

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada.**

"¿McGonall?" pensaron todos

**Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

- pero no es un gato cualquiera es Minnie — dijo Sirius

- como esta tan seguro Black? — pregunto McGonagall

- es obvio profesora que gato devuelve la mirada — comento Black

Minnie lo ignoro continuando

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

- QUE? — dijeron todos la profesora continuo leyendo para saber que sucedía

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso.**

- si como no — dijo Severus que por primera vez habla

**El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.**

Todos estaban tan confundidos que no interrumpieron.

**Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

- eso es una mañana normal? — pregunto Hugo

- Parase que si — dijo Rose

- Es muy raro — contesto Hugo

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

Todos rodaron los ojos

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

—**Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

—**Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

- que pasa con nosotros, hijo — pregunto Lily abrazando a Harry (que se sentó alado de el después que se enteró igual que James)

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran,**

- idiota — dijeron todos

**Cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

- y apenas se da cuenta — dijeron la 3G

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

- claro que si es especial — protestaron James S. Albus S. y Llilu

**Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

- nunca le podría así a mi hijo morsa con patas — grito Lily que se paró al oír eso asimismo James hizo aparecer un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero de quien sabe dónde, y escribió desesperado en el pergamino

- que haces Cornamenta? — preguntaron Canuto y Lunático

- nada, solo escribo — respondió con una sonrisa diabólica volviendo a escribir dice en un susurro "la perdición de la morsa"

Viendo que esto se ponía peor la profe McGonagall reanudo la lectura.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

Lily se entristeció con la cabeza agacha consolada por James y Harry

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

— **Perdón — gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

- por lo menos sabe modales — dijo Luna (aunque no lo crean)

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

— **¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los **_**muggles **_**como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

- QUE? — gritaron a primera generación, la profesora releyó esa parte , será posible?, Voldemort se había ido

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado **_**muggle**_**, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

Un "BAH" se escuchó en la sala

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana.**

**En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

— **¡Fuera! — dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

- apuesto 10 galeones que es Minnie — dijo Sirius a Remus

-no apuesto porque es obvio que es McGonagall-contesto

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

- no lo es — afirmaron todos

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija,**

- chismosa — gruñeron las mujeres

**y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase (« ¡no lo haré!»).**

- malcriado — gruñeron… bueno no hace falta quien verdad?

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

— **Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. — El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica —. Muy misterioso.**

Todos miraron al el libro con incredulidad

**Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

— **Bueno, Ted — dijo el meteorólogo —, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

Todos se quedaron en shock muy sorprendidos de lo que pasaba

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

- miedoso — dijeron los más pequeños

— **Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada.**

**Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Lo leído provoco que Lily se deprimiera, su hermana fingía que ella no existía

— **No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

— **Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias — masculló el señor Dursley—Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

— **¿Y qué? — interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

— **Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... **_**su grupo**_**.**

- su grupo? Su grupo? —grito enojado algunos adultos de la 2G

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

— **El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

— **Eso creo — respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

— **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

— **Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

- pues mejor no opine — gruño Ginny

—**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

Miraron al libro intrigado que estaba esperando Minnie

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

Los Potter rodaron los ojos

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los**

**Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase...**

Gruñidos se escucharon en la habitación

**No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

"porque McGonagall/Minerva/yo estaba ahí" pensaron todos

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

- Dumbledore? — exclamaron viendo al Dumby que les devolvió la mirada con su típica sonrisa

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rio entre dientes y murmuró:**

— **Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido.**

- wow yo quiero uno — dijeron los merodeadores, los merodeadores 2 igual que otros bromistas de la 3G y Karen (N/A: para aclarar ella es bromista y divertida y así…bueno continuemos)

**Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

— **Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato.**

- lo sabía! — grito Sirius parándose y poniéndose a bailar

- señor Black siéntese — ordeno McGonagall con un tono "severo"

**La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? — preguntó.**

— **Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

— **Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo — respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

— **Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo — dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los **_**muggles **_**se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. — Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley —. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

— **No puede reprochárselo — dijo Dumbledore con tono afable —. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

— **Ya lo sé — respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall —. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los**_**muggles**_**, intercambia rumores...**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

— **Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los **_**muggles **_**lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

— **Es lo que parece — dijo Dumbledore —. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

- un qué? — preguntaron los que no saben de muggles pero nadie respondió

— **¿Un qué?**

— **Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los **_**muggles **_**que me gusta mucho.**

— **No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos —. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

— **Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted- sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.**

- mmmm siempre me pareció una tontería no llamarlo por su nombre — dijo Harry, lo cual James inflo el pacho de orgullo

**La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

- igual que yo — comento Harry mirando a su querido profesor

— **Sé que usted no tiene ese problema — observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiració —. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

— **Me está halagando — dijo con calma Dumbledore —. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

— **Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

— **Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Todos se les podían ver las caras de asco

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

— **Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

— **Lo que están diciendo — insistió — es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily yJames Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

Con eso casi se pusieron a llorar, sollozar porque sus amigos/abuelos/papás

Cuando se pasó un poco la tristeza de la muerte de ellos, continuaron

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

— **Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

— **Lo sé... lo sé... — dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

— **Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

Lily se puso blanca más que una hoja de papel

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

**Dumbledore asintió con el cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

Todos miraron a Harry consternados excepto sus amigos o los que sabían eso

— **¿Es... es verdad? — tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall —. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

— **Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas — dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos. **(N/A: si como no, el bien que sabía)

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

— **Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

— **Sí — dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

— **He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

Lily se paró de un salto y…— QUE! EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?! COMO PUDO DEJAR A MI HIJO CON LA LOCA Y JIRAFONA DE MI HERMANA Y LA MORSA DE SU MARIDO USTED ESTA LOCO O QUE?!— grito Lily roja como su cabello, muy pero muy enojada espanto a todos, que se arrimaron para estar lejos y no ser perjudicados (como golpes o ser quien descargue su furia de ella) haciendo que Dumbledore se encogiera en su asiento

Ya calmada miro a la profesora para que siguiera

— **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4 — Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

- bueno alguien coherente — aspecto Lily

— **Es el mejor lugar para él — dijo Dumbledore con firmeza —. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

- VAYA QUE SI ESTA LOCO! QUE ES EL MEJOR PARA HARRY?! Y APARTE DE TODO UNA CARTA NO LES VA HACER CASO SON MAS IDIOTAS QUE SIRIUS — nuevamente Lily

- oye! — protesto Canuto pero con la mirada de la pelirroja se cayo inmediatamente. Viendo la situación la Minnie volvió a leer

— **¿Una carta? — Repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse — Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

- Mannie usted puede adivinar el futuro — dijo Sirius para destensar el ambiente

- no diga estupideces Black — contesto la profesora

- Pero supo de los libros — dijo inocentemente, pero la profesora vio la testarudez que siguió leyendo

— **Exactamente — dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas —. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

— **Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? — De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

— **Hagrid lo traerá.**

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

— **A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida — dijo Dumbledore.**

— **No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar — dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall —. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz.**

**Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

— **Hagrid — dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

— **Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore — contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba —. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

Se levantó Sirus y comenzó a danzar cantando "tengo una moto tengo una moto", luego se les unió James y Remus

-Ya déjense de idioteces — reprocho Lily asiéndolos parar

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

— **No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los **_**muggles **_**comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

— **¿Fue allí...? — susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

— **Sí —respondió Dumbledore —. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

— **Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. **

Algunos pusieron caras de asco otros de pensantes imaginado el diagrama

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? — preguntó Hagrid. **

Harry sonrió "gracias Hagrid" pensó

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

— **¡Shhh! — dijo la profesora McGonagall —. ¡Vas a despertar a los**

_**muggles**_**!**

— **Lo... siento — lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con **_**muggles**_**...**

Lily y James como Harry sonrieron pensando en que Hagrid siempre va a apoyarlos en todo

— **Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos — susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

Todos se sintieron tristes y nostálgicos por lo que le paso a Harry

**Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

— **Bueno — dijo finalmente Dumbledore —, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

— **Ajá — respondió Hagrid con voz ronca —. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

— **Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall — dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

— **Buena suerte, Harry — murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: « ¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!»**

- aquí termina el capítulo — dijo la profesora McGonagall

- bueno quien quiere leer el siguiente — dijo Dumbledore

- yo profesor—comento Arthur — el siguiente capítulo se titula: **El Vidrio Que Se Desvaneció**


End file.
